This application claims the right of foreign priority to Application No. Tokugan2002-165478 filed in Japan on Jun. 6, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a fine powdered sand gathering system in dry condition, which can improve process efficiency and the quality of the fine powder produced during the process in the crusher and triturator.
A triturator to wear away the surface or raw material and a crusher to crush raw material delicately have been previously used wisely in the various technological fields. For example, triturators have been used abundantly in the production process of aggregate in the fields of architecture and construction.
When the crushing and trituration processes are done with these devices, although these process are done in dry type, and wet type conditions, there are many cases where the dry type process is generally used, because in the wet type, large quantities of water are necessary and treating the water after it is used is difficult.
However, in the case of dry type, large quantities of fine powder occur during the process. Hence, in and after the process, large quantities of fine powder are stirred up in the shop, resulting in a danger of having a bad influence on a worker""s body.
Moreover, there has been a problem that the quality of the finished product is decreased by mixing fine powder in the product. Another problem is that the processing efficiency of the crush and trituration operations is decreased due to the fine powder attaching to the device.
The present invention is invented in consideration of these problems, and its purpose is to provide a fine powdered sand gathering system for use in dry condition that can efficiently and securely collect the fine powder which occurs during the crushing and trituration processes, reduces equipment cost, can get the same effect on washing as the wet processing effect, can improve the quality of the product and the processing efficiency and can improve the working environment near the crusher and triturator which deals with raw material of the dry type.